thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One (TWDJ)
Season One of the walking Dead Jaga is a 10 episode remake of season one of the original show. It follows Rick grimes from awakening from his coma all the way to setting off on his journey to the Green family farm in Season Two * Key theme: Family * Theme Colour: Grey Characters * Main Cast - Rick, Carl, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Tyreese, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Morgan (10) * Also Starring - Carol, Sophia, Ed, Jim, Allen, Donna, Lizzie, Mika, Chris, Julie, Duane (11) * Special Guest - Commander Ross (1) Story 101 - Days Gone Bye -''' Rick Grimes is a King Country deputy sheriff alongside best-friend Shane. When the two of them chase down a stolen car, Rick is suddenly shot, and falls into a coma. He awakens from his coma to find the world overrun with the undead. Afraid and alone, he heads home to find it empty. Distraught, he notices the photo albums are gone, and is knocked out. He awakens and is treated by a man named Morgan and his son, Duane. They explain the situation, and upon Rick healing, they head to the local police station to take guns. The two men part ways, but establish a long-range radio to talk to one-another every day. Rick heads into Atlanta to find the quarantine overrun. Rick's horse is killed, and he loses his supplies. Frantically heading into a tank for safety, he hears a man talking to him on the radio in the tank. '102 - Welcome to the Jungle - ' Rick talks to the man on the radio, and discovers a way out of the tank. Running down the streets, he bumps into Glenn, the man who saved him. The two climb a ladder and barely escape the walkers, and have to jump across multiple buildings to get to safety. The man introduces himself as Glenn, and the two meet up with other survivors, Tyreese and Andrea. They must plan a way out of the city as Rick's antics leave the group trapped in a building. The group must escape through the service tunnels beneath the city, but find others have died doing the same. A horror-filled escape later, and the group are heading back to the camp they are calling home. '103 - Thrill of the Hunt - ' Rick, Glenn, Tyreese and Andrea bond on the way home over laws they've broken, but when they return to the camp, Rick is shocked to see his wife, kid and friend there too. Reunited, we get to know Lori, Shane and Carl better, as well as the situation in which he was left behind. 'We get to know life at the camp, and Rick and Shane head out hunting. Getting to know more about what he missed, the game they catch is caught first by a walker. They return home to catch a domestic between Ed and Carol, and Shane shows his aggressive side when beating Ed to near-death. The chaos draws walkers into the camp, and Rick realises the group is very under-prepared and low on weapons. Lori and Shane act weird around each other, where a flashback reveals they have been sleeping together after Rick's 'death'. '''104 - Guts - ' After spending more time at the camp, Rick realises he needs to return to Atlanta to retrieve the guns and radio he lost. This decision sparks a debate amongst the group, as Lori and Shane cannot believe Rick wants to leave his family a week after rejoining them. He stands by his choice, and asks Glenn to assist him. The two drive into the city and cause a distraction for the zombies so Glenn can grab the bag, but when another group seizes the opportunity, things take a turn for the worse when the car is abandoned, and a chase is in pursuit for the guns. The unknown group lead Rick and Glenn into a back-alley, where walkers surround them. Overrun, they fight off the horde and Rick tells Glenn to leave, repaying his debt. But when he slashes open a walker and is covered in guts, the remaining zombies cannot 'see' him. Glenn chases the unknown group and captures one of the thieves, giving bargaining power to get Rick's bag back. '105 - Territory - ' At the camp, we spend time with Andrea and Amy as they grieve over their father. Their mourning upsets Jim, who barks out at the two girls and reveals his family all died in front of him. Shane and Lori speak about their relationship, and Lori tells him to leave her, Rick and Carl alone. Shane, enraged, stops Jim's rant by pinning him to the ground. Back in Atlanta, Glenn and Rick interrogate the man, but both struggle to scare the man enough to get any information out of him. After offering him to the walkers, he reveals the location of the group's base, a high rise building. The two put a plan into place, and Rick enters the building, while Glenn scales the side of the building with a rope. The two use the hostage to get the guns back, but when walkers burst into the building, the two sides put aside their differences and overcome them. Apologising for their lawlessness, they half the guns, and Rick gets back his hat and radio also. Glenn hot-wires a car, and they head back to the city. Back at camp, Tyreese arms his daughter Julie with a pistol, fearing bad things ahead. Her boyfriend Chris states they can go ahead with their plan, as a pan upwards reveals approaching walkers a few miles away. '106 - Prey - ' Back at the camp, Shane teaches Carl how to load a gun, much to Lori's anger. Donna comments on sexism in the camp, but Amy assures them she'd rather be washing clothes than firing a gun any day. Dale and Tyreese discus the state of the camp while overlooking Chris and Julie look after the kids. Tyreese is worried that they cannot stay hidden forever, and Dale shares his concern, while also pointing out Shane's volatile nature as of late. Glenn And Rick return in the stolen car, while Glenn shares stories of his past. They find a lone stranger, and seeing his injuries, decide to help him. After falling from a bridge, the man has a broken leg and many injuries. Glenn and Rick try to help the man, but his screams begin attracting the dead. As night falls, they load the unconscious man into the car, but on the journey home he reanimates and Causes Rick to crash the car. A mad scramble away from the walker as Glenn finally kills it, and the two are forced to walk the way home. Back at the camp Carol checks on her husband and he pushes her off. The group gather round a campfire for a final moment of happiness before the camp is attacked, killing Ed, and Amy. It ignites into chaos just as Rick returns, using the guns to fend off the attack. After the dead are killed, Amy dies in Andrea's arms as the others look onwards in horror. '107 - Miles Behind Us - ' The camp is in dispair and Andrea still clings to Amy's body. Jim and Dale clear the bodies away for burning and burying, while Carol stabs Ed in the head to stop him from reanimating.Rick and Shame clash over Rick leaving and taking the group's manpower down, but Rick insists the guns saved them from all being killed. Rick, Lori and Shane argue until Sale notices Him has been bit. As his mental state gets worse, the group debates on what to do with Jim. Tyreese suggests that they cannot stay here to keep themselves safe, and Rick suggests the nearby military base, while Shane suggests they set up in the city like the others. The group takes Rick's side, and the group begins to look for him for leadership. Amy finally wakes, and Andrea tries to communicate with her before executing the walker. She is heavy in mourning and becomes very anti-social. The group decides to head off to the base, and as Jim gets worse, Rick talks to Morgan about what's been happening. The journey on the road is killing Jim. The RV gets stuck in mud, so Rick, Shane, Allen and Tyreese push the RV as walkers attack. Andrea uses her gun to fend off the others, and Chris tries to help, but is pushed away by Tyreese. They get out of danger, but Jim asks to be left behind. They tie him to a tree, and leave into the unknown. '108 - Omegas - ' One week later, the - 16 remaining survivors keep heading to the military base, the only promise of sanctuary. Low on food, fuel and medical supplies, Rick, Shane, Lori and Dale head into a mall to scavenge, while the others camp outside, wary of the infected. Carl and Sophia talk about their respective fathers, and Sophia asks if she can be his boyfriend, much to Carl's disgust. Rick and Shane are worried about Lori coming with them, but she demanded to come to do her part. outside, Tyreese tries to comfort Andrea, but she refuses contact with anyone. Inside the mall, the group soon discover its overrun, and during an escape from the dead, Shane points his gun at Rick, which Dale notices. while grabbing supplies and avoiding the walkers, they bump into another survivor with a bow, who tries to hunt the group for their supplies. On the run, the mall sequence is a homage to dawn of the dead. The dead begin attacking the others in the car park, forcing Andrea to snap out of her depression, as well as Allen and Chris fight back against the dead. As Rick's group are cornered, but the group are saved by the military, who kill the hunter, walkers, and rescue the group. Saved by soldiers, the group look relieved to have found what they are looking for and to be saved from death on the road. '109 - Strength of the Pack - ' Rick and the group are welcomed to Fort Benning, the military base they were looking for. The group are herded through with dozens of other survivors into an orientation room where they are introduced to Commander Ross (played by guest star Ron Pearlman) who welcomes the group a safe haven, and classifies that if they do not pull their weight together, this place will fall. He asks for volunteers for the base's militia, to which Rick, Allen, Andrea, Chris and Tyreese stand up. Carl also stands up, and Commander Ross seems pleased at the boy's enthusiasm. The militia recruits are taken to gun training where Rick and Allen pass, Chris and Tyreese are put on guard duty, and Andrea is taken aside by Ross himself Because of her talent with a pistol. The commander has decided to train her himself to hone her skills. The group eat around a table and thank each other for making it to their 'new home'. The adults Drink and send the kids, Julie and Chris to bed, much to the latter's anger. Rick asks Glenn to find out more about the place's supplies the next day. Shane, drunk, follows Lori to bed and attempts to seduce her, only to be attacked, leaving him angry and hurt. The next day Rick and Allen head out with the squadron to scavenge, and discuss fatherhood. Rick radios Morgan on the journey up. Tyreese and Chris put aside their differences and accept they are going to live together, and it is revealed he has stolen a pistol. Glenn investigates the base before witnessing a fight between two soldiers, one of whom is stealing food from a bunker. Glenn uses the fight as a chance to sneak into the bunker to see it nearly empty. The commander appears behind him, announcing that his men are abandoning him, more every day. If they do nit stick together, this place will fall. '110 - Family - ' The next day Lori approaches Shane about the night before, to which he tells Lori of his love for her, his desire to raise Carl, and how he didn't become a soldier at the base to protect them. Lori, Afraid and shocked, leaves in a hurry, bumping into Dale on the way out. Rick speaks to Morgan and the two organise a chat between Carl and Duane. Andrea continues to learn to shoot under the commander, and begins To open up again. Rick is telling Carl about being a soldier when they are alerted to a problem in the camp. Rick and Allen head to the fence to find Tyreese and Chris withholding a man attempting to steal food. Rick tries to calm him, but the man pulls a gun on Carl, rambling about how the camp is going to implode. Stuck in a standoff, Shane arrives and shoots the man dead, saving Carl. Rick and Shane exchange looks and head of their separate ways, with Rick helping Carl get over what just happened. Rick hands Carl over to Lori, when Glenn returns to tell Rick of what's going on. The man is right, and deserters are draining supplies fast. Chris and Julie find a empty tent, and begin to undress. After Shane's gunshot, word begins spreading through the camp that it is not safe, and hysteria begins to kick in. Rick and Allen are sent to help guard the pantry, but a mob overruns them and fights begin to break out. Walkers begin To come towards the noise. The commander tries to calm people, but after threatening another soldier for leaving, the commander is shot dead. The base spirals into Chaos as walkers begin To pile up at the walls, and survivors scavenge for whatever they can grab. Shane grabs supplies and overpowers other people as Rick gathers the group. Walkers burst through the front gate, and begin attacking people. Rick kills a few walkers and drags them into a building. Based upon his experiences in Atlanta, Rick believes they can use walker guts to disguise themselves and escape without being killed. They bloody up jumpsuits and form a chain, walking out into the massacre unharmed. Tyreese arrives and says he cannot find Chris or Julie so Shane takes the group as Rick goes with Ty. They find the pair, and surprise them, making Chris set off his gun early in their suicide pact. Enraged, Tyreese beats Chris to near death before Rick stops him. Rick looks afraid at Ty's animal aggression, but convinces him to leave with him and the others. Rick takes Chris and the three run for the cars, Tyreese murdering every walker he sees. They make it close, but are overrun, but saved by Andrea's shooting skills. The three make it into the cars, and Rick looks at the others with a face of distraught. he looks out the window to see the base being torn apart, as they head off into the unknown. Deaths # Ed Peltier is consumed by the horde at the Atlanta camp, and stabbed in the head by Carol to prevent reanimation. # Amy Harrison is bitten twice, dying of blood loss, and shot dead by Andrea once turned. # Jim is bitten in the attack and left to die in the woods upon his request. # Julie is shot dead in a failed suicide pact. # Commander Ross is shot dead protecting the bunker, leading to chaos in the camp. Category:TWDJ Category:TV Category:Seasons